Glee meets Starkid
by Jordan92
Summary: What happens when Starkid wants Glee to help them put on "A Very Potter Musical?"
1. Chapter 1

Every one was in the choir room waiting for their glee teacher , Will Schuester, to come and start practice, they were only a few weeks away from nationals! Rachel was just about to do it her way when Mr. Schuester came running into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"You won't believe what just happened." he said all out of breath.  
After a few seconds of silence, all the kids asked "what?!"

"Well, any hear of Starkid?" Mr. Schuester asked his glee club. Blaine Anderson's hand shot start up in the air while one of the biggest smiles (that did not involve Kurt) appeared on his face. Every one else is just siting there thinking "what is he talking about?"

"Really guys?" Blaine asked the glee club "They happen to be the group of performers in the best parody musicals ever!"

"Ok calm down Blaine"said Rachel as she was wondering how she had never heard of these guys.

"Well here's the thing," Mr. Schuester said "They asked to put a show in our school and Mr. Figgins agreed thinking it might help the glee club!" After saying this, Mr Schurster awaited the glee club's response.

"Will we be able to meat them?" Asked Kurt Hummel who knew a little about them from his boyfriend , Blaine, obsession with their musical "A Very Potter Musical."

"They were asking if anyone in the glee club was interested in helping out and maybe being in the musical?"  
Once Mr. Schurster said that he prepared himself for all the no's that would be flying at him.

"I think that would be fun" said Artie

"Which one are they doing?" asked Blaine who was hoping it was "Starship" or "Holy Musial B tman"

"They were plaining on either of the Harry Potter musicals they have. The cast was going to leave that up to you guys if you are will to do it."

"Harry Potter? Really?" Santana Lopez said "What are they, geeks?"

"That's what people say about us Santana." Blaine said "Can't you guys just give them a chance?"

"Some of them are here to talk to you about what you will be doing in the performance and helping out before hand" Mr. Schurster told the glee club this as the Starkids Joey Ricter, Darren Criss, Jaime Beatty, and Lauren Lopez. Blaine is almost freaking out that some of the most known Starkids are here at his school while every one else is staring at Darren Criss and Blaine to make sure that those two are not the same person.

The Starkids told the highs schoolers about themselves and Joey took the lead.

"We were thinking that we would do "A Very Potter Sequel" so it will have many places for you guys to be on stage. We were not able to bring our band so we were hoping that your band could be able to help us."

"That can be arranged" said Artie looking at the rest of the band for back up on this and they agreed to it.

"Awesome" said Darren "we were wondering if any of you have seen any of our performances"

"I love this musical and have see all the others you have on Youtube." said Blaine

"Totally awesome" Darren said. The Starkids and Blaine laughed at the joke but every one else just looked at them.

"We are going to need some help on outfits for you guys," said Jaime. "We have ours but we don't have any for you guys. We have the robes to look off of but some one needs to sew them."

"I'm sure we can take care of that."  
Tina said looking at Mercedes for conformation.

"Cool!" Said Lauren. "The rest of the cast should be here later to day and then we can start teaching you guys the music and the dance moves and the band can start working on the music."

The glee kids really liked the sound of this and all agreed to helping with the performance.

"There is one thing you can do right now though," Joey interrupted "If I were you, I'd start watching it on YouTube. " And with that the starkids went back to their hotel and the glee kids started watching the musical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- anything glee starkid is not mine! I wish it was though.**

"So do you know that Darren guy?" Asked Kurt. Blaine and Kurt were at the Lima bean talking just like they always do after school.

"He is an awesome actor and musician. He wrote the music for both potter musicals."said Blaine taking his boyfriends hand. "Don't worry, Kurt, he has nothing on you if that is what you are worried about."

"No I'm not," Kurt said "you guys just look a lot alike. Like twins or something."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine said as he took another sip of his coffee. "We better go of you want to see the musical with the rest of the Glee club." Both boys got up and went to the car.

(The Starkids hotel room)

The Starkid group had now grown when Brian Holden, Joe Moses, Jim Povolo, Dylan Saunders, and Joe Walker finally showed up. They were all talking about where to put the glee club members in the show.

"We could have them as death eaters and anywhere that we had to double up on." Said Joe Moses.

"Hay anyone else get a text saying Brian won't be able to come?" Asked Joey.

"But he's sitting right over there!" Pointed out Dylan as he got up to show every one he was telling the truth.

"No no no! Other Brian as in James Potter." Joey said shaking his head at Dylan.

"Ya I got a whole bunch of texts from the rest of the cast saying they won't be here." Darren said holding out his cell for them to see. "Looks like we will be the only ones!"

"Well that leaves a lot of room for the glee kids to be in the show!" Jamie said as a smile spread across her face.

"Maybe we should see what they can do before we cast them." Brian said

"Wow B-hole said something smart for once!" Piped up Lauren.

"As long as I can still be Mama Umbridge and be their mama." Said walker in his Umbridge voice. All the Starkids laughed.

"Wait!" Lauren said jumping up. "Meredith said she is able to come." All the Starkids jumped and danced because they knew that now they did not have to teach someone the part of Hermione Granger.

"Hay guys this is great but we really need to find out who is playing who now." Said Jim in his Goyle voice which got every one back in their seats to work.

(Back at school with glee)

"Wow that awesome!" Laughed Artie once they finished the parody musical.

"Those were some awesome dance moves." Said Tina "Do you think you can get them?" She asked Finn.

"I'll try." He said with a half smile but was wondering what he was going to do!

"We now know what Blaine likes them so much." Rachel said smiling at Blaine.

"Speaking of Blaine," Mercedes said turning to look at him, "what's up with is Darren kid?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Blaine looking as if he didn't have a clue.

"You know what I mean white boy!"Mercedes almost yelled at him "What's up with you too looking so alike?"

"You guys really look alike when you don't have gel in your hair." Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

"I don't know why we look alike but we are not related as far as I know." Blaine said getting his bag "I'm going home to get some sleep before I have to come back here for school. See ya later!" and with that he waked out and every else followed his example.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait! I know there was some confusion about who was playing tho so I hope this can clear that up! Pleae review!**

**Disclamer- nothing is mine!**

"Mr. Schuester?" Asked Joey and Darren as they knocked on his office door, "We were hoping you could help us with casting."

"We found out that half of our cast can't make it so we have a lot of open slots."

"Ok the kids will be really happy about this." The glee teacher said. "What kind of parts do you have?"

"Well we need a verity of people. And they might have to double parts." Said the taller of the two boys.

"First, to save you trouble," Mr. Schuester said, " you have people for the lead roles right?"

"We have our people doing those." Darren said laughing a little.

"Ok good." Mr. Schurster said with a sigh. "You can sit down and then we can talk about parts." He said as he took a pen and some paper out of his desk.

The glee kids walked in to the choir room thinking it would be just another day of glee. That all changed when the Starkids walked in with Mr. Schuester.

"We know have info that you all have been waiting for." Said the excited teacher. "The Starkids and I have decide on the cast list."

"So not every one is fighting over who got who, and not just the glee members," Darren said looking back at his friends, "we are going to read it to you. Ok,

Darren Criss will be Harry Potter,

Joey Richter as Ron Weasley,

Meredith Stepien is going to be Hermione Granger,

Lauren Lopez as Draco Malfoy,

Joe Walker will be Dolores Umbridge, Joe Moses as Severus Snape,

Brian Holden is Remus Lupin,

Dylan Saunders is Albus Dumbledore,

Mike Chang will be our Lucius Malfoy,

Jim Povolo is going to come to play Gregory Goyle, Firenze, Bill Weasley, and Past Draco,

Jaime Lyn Beatty will be Rita Skeeter and Ginny Weasley,

Puck Puckermen will be Sirius Black,

Sam Evans is Yaxley,

Santana Lopez is our Cho Chang and Charlie Weasley,

Brittany Pierce will be Luna Lovegood, hedwig, and Fred Weasley,

Blain Anderson will be Seamus Finnigan and James Potter,

Kurt Hummel will be Past Ron and the King's Cross Person,

Britney Coleman will be Dean Thomas,

Rachel Berry will be Molly Weasley and Lilly potter,

Richard Campbell is coming to be Neville Longbottom and the Past Hermione,

Tina Cohen-Chang will be Lavender Brown, George Weasley and the Past Harry,

Mercedes Jones will be Vincent Crabbe, Percy Weasley, and the Candy Lady,

Nick Lang decided to come in ti do Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrew and Mama Umbridge, and last but not least Finn Hudson will be Sorty and Scarfy. I know we split up some parts but I think this will work good for us." Darren finished with a smile as people were comparing their parts.

"What happened to Bonnie Gruesen?" Asked a confused Blaine.

"She can't do it." Said Lauren very quickly, " but Meredith agreed to play hermion for us."

"Oh cool!" Said Artie while Darren and Joey started to pass out parts for the actors and musicians. Rachel started to look at her part and frowned at how little it was.

"Let's go over the big group songs real quick and you all can go home for the evening and look over the scrips." Said a smiling Jammie. And they started to sing "Those days of summer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys! I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a while! I have had alot going on I school and have not had a ideas of what to wright! I hope this works!**

Lauren and Jamie are right outside of Darren's room with a bucket of water. As soon as Lauren can pick the lock, the run in and dump the water onto a sleeping Darren.

"What the hell?" Darren is asking while he I'd getting the cold covers off of him.

"It's the first day of practice with the glee club kids!" Almost sings a happy Jaime as she walks out.

"You really let he do this?" Asked Darren who was looking at his wet clothing.

"You know I can't stop her when she gets things in her mind." Lauren said as she stepped closer to Darren "Besides you know who much I like when I can see through your clothing." She said before pulling him down to kiss. Darren kisses her back but spins pull away to breathe.

"What are we going to do with the glee kids. We can't do this around them if you don't want the secret out about us." Said a still half asleep Darren to his secret girlfriend. They have been going out for about 4 months but did not want the fans to know.

"Let's think about that later." Lauren said as she pulled him out to the kitchen.

Blaine was over at Kurt's house sitting on his bed watching his boyfriend pick out his cloths for the day.

"Should I ware this or that of even this? Blaine I need some import here." Kurt said turning around looking at his boyfriend. He saw that his boyfriend was almost asleep with his eyes open. Kurt smiled at the sight of Blaine almost helpless with sleep. He smoothly walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips slowing waking the younger boy up.

Blaine soon awoke and kissed his boyfriend back while putting his arms around Kurt waste. Kurt pulled back looking at the clothing he still had in his hands wanting an answer. Blaine simply pointed at one shirt, tossed them all to the ground, and pulled his Kurt into the bed with him for a make out session.

**please send me idea! I always like reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the not updating thing! I had a lot going on but he is a new chapter! I am always up for ideas for this and other stories!**

**Disclaimer - anything you know in this story is not mine **

Rachel was already at the school when Blaine and Kurt walked in. They were hoping to be there before everyone else to practice by themselves but that was not going to happen now.

"Oh hay guys!" Rachel said when she saw them. "Why are you so early? We didn't have to be here until like 10:00am!" She looked at them madly. She had hopped to try some of the other charterers music before everyone else got there. She sat down on one of the chairs and cross her arms across her chest.

"If we are interrupting something we can leave." Blaine said turning to the door and pulling Kurt with him.

"Oh no you guys can stay!" She said as Finn walked through the choir room door. "We can all sing something to get warmed up. Blaine you know the songs best how about you pick something!" Rachel said while playfully hitting Blaine arm.

"I don't know guys." He said putting his head down and blushing "I don't think I could pick one."

"Come on," said Kurt tugging on his arm like a small child "pick one!"

"Are you ok with playing Draco?" Blaine asked his boyfriend while laughing at how Kurt was acting.

"Sure he is." Almost yelled Rachel "Just start the song and we will join in." She started to pull Blaine over to the piano so he could play.

"Alright alright!" Blaine said do he didn't have to have his arm pulled off by Rachel and Kurt. "Kurt you are Draco, Rachel is Hermione, Finn is Ron, I will be Harry. Do you guys know the song?" He asked while he got out the sheet music for the song and started the first cords while his friends are saying yes they do.

Blaine got his head in the game as he started the song off with...

"_My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster_

_I'm in control, commander and master_

_Lady Fate, creating disaster_

_But she ain't the boss of me_!"

By this point the ones who are not sitting at the piano are around to room dancing to the music and getting into the song. Blaine keeps going with the song...

"_Head-on collision with a catastrophic setback_

_Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back_

_I choose the latter; let's not forget that_

_We hold the cards this time_

_So there's no need to bitch or whine!"_

By this time they don't need the background music anymore and Blaine can get up and sing with his friends as he really gets into the mind of Harry..

_"There's no way_

_I'm gonna take another option_

_No way I am gonna settle with a loss!_

_No way I'm gonna sit around and watch_

_There's no, no way..._

_There's no way_

_You're gonna find me in the background_

_No damn way you gonna see me satisfied!_

_No way they're ever gonna make me back down_

_No, no way_..."

Blaine moves back so Kurt can take the floor with his part...

"_Home field advantage_

_The upper hand is ours_

_So the game is on!_"

Finn and Rachel move up and start to act like Ron and Hermione..

"_The clock ticks_

_But we've got our tricks_

_To fuss with and fix what wrong!_"

Blaine comes back up with the rest and puts his arms around Kurt and Rachel and they stand there in this pose..

"_Let's wake up and go, guys_

_Take out the bad guys_

_Break out your mad eyes"_

They all start to move around the room agin as they all sing...

"_Yeah_!

_We'll take it on together,_

_We're stronger and we're better_

_And if there's a problem"_

By now they are so into the some the school could burn down around them and they would never notice as Blaine say "Ha!" And they all go back to singing..

"_Whatever!_

_There's no way_

_We're gonna leave it up to chance_

_There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!_

_No way you gonna see us on on our ass_

_There's no, no way..._

_There's no way_

_We're gonna settle with sorrow_

_Leave right now if you think this ain't real!_

_Today, not waiting for tomorrow!_

_No, no way. There's no way!_

_No, no way. There's no way!_

_No, no way. There's no way!_

_There's no way..._"

As they finish the song, they all fall to a heap on the floor laughing.

"And you didn't want to pick a song." Finn says in between laughs.

"That was totally awesome!" Rachel says making everyone laugh agin.

"Hay that's my line!" Blaine says laughing even more and helping his friend up off the floor "They will start to think that we blew off practice if we don't to to the stage soon." Blaine said looking at tr clock.

"Your right!" Rachel said almost ruining to the door. "Come on!"

Little did they know that someone was watching that whole thing go down. The original Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were sitting in the glee clubs advisers office going over some last minuet things and had heard the kids singing.

"I think you are going to have some completion, right Darren?" Asked Joey play punching his friend.

"Ya he was really good." Said Lauren looking down at the papers they had been looking at. "Are you sure you don't.."

"I don't know him and I never knew him!" Said Darren cutting the girl off. "You guys just need to let it go!"

"Alright Darren! Calm down!" Yell Joey to be heard above the rest of the Starkids in the room. "We beets get to the practice before Joe can go all mama Umbridge on them." And all the Starkids got out of the chairs and went to go see how the glee members and the Starkids were acting together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait! I've been busy and don't know what to do with this sorry. Please give me ideas and songs I could use even if they are from other starkid musicals .**

**I don't own anything!**

As the four walked on to the stage they saw the two groups sing and dancing to "these days of

Summer." Darren just had to laugh seeing some of the glee kids having trouble with them moves. He remembered when he had to learn them for the first time too. "Jump in?" He asked his friends that were standing with him.

"Sure!" Said Lauren and dances to the front of the stage.

**"I don't want to see you go but it's not forever, not forever! Even if it was I would never let it get me down.'Cause you're the part of me**

**That makes me better, wherever I go!**

**So I will try, not to cry**

**But no one needs to say goodbye..."**

**The whole cast sings and laughs at the end. **

"Great job!" Says a very out of breath Brian.

"You guys looked great!" Say Darren to the glee kids. "We might have you use them more often!" He said turning to his friends.

"How about that's then end of practice for today?" Says Lauren and smiles when the glee kids cheer.

"How about we go out to dinner so we can know each other better?" Asked Joey "we can show you how the Starkids party!"

"We can party at my house!" Says Rachel.

"Last time we did that it did not go well!" Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you have to let that go baby." Blaine said walking close to him and taking his hand.

"How about our rooms at the hotel?" Offers Joey.

"Sure! Where are you guys staying at?" Finn said and with in a few minuets they were on their way to an awesome party


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late update but I couldn't think of anything! Please don't hate me! If you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them!**

**i don't own anything but the idea did this story**.

Joey and Walker were walking up the stairs to the hotel rooms. The starkids decided that the party would be held in Joey's and Daren's room. "I hate when that do 'noses goes'! I'm always last!" He thought to him self.

"Do you think we have enough food?" Walker asked pulling Joey out of his thoughts," We know how much we can eat by ourselves and add the glee kids to that. We could probably eat a whole wal-mart!" They were both laughing at the thought and memories of past parties.

By the time the two friends get there, all the Starkids are in the room deciding what to get on the pizza while Daren was trying not to let the fight get too put of hand.

"I want pineapple!""Why would you want that on your pizza?" And that was how the conversation was going with the yell of "calm down" or "Lauren! Don't hurt him!" The two boys just walk in and laugh.

Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel were standing outside of the hotel waiting for the rest of the club to get there.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Wined Rachel, "we don't want to be late!" Finn just smiled and kisses her head.

"Clam down Rach! We might start to think you really like them or something." Blaine teased. He put his arm around his boyfriends waist. "I vote we go in if they don't show up in like five minuets."

"I agree!" Said Rachel while raising her hand. They other two boys agreed and before they knew it, they were walking into the hotel .

"Stop walker stop!" Yelled Lauren. Joe walker was tickling her when the four glee kids walked in.

"Umm sorry guys, but this is how they act all the time." Daren said trying to make them not scare the new comers. "Don't be worried about slapping them if they get to out of hand for you."

Kurt just laughed "if I can deal with my glee club then I can deal with the Starkids." Darren gave him a look saying "you don't know them like I do." Which made Kurt give a look that said "you don't know the new directions eather."

"Well, thanks for the warning and I think it is just is who are going to be here." Rachel said to stop the staring contest. "No one else was responding to texts or anything so here we are."

"Hay it's the glee kids!" Yelled Lauren from across the room. "Hey guys!"

"Lauren you would have known that if you weren't still trying to strangle Walker!" Yelled Darren back to her.

"Hobbit!"

"Munchkin!"

Joey stepped in between them. "Ok guys stop with the shot comments we all know you guys are really, really, short and your just pointing" Lauren and Darren both slaprs him at the same time. "Owww was that really needed?"

"To shut you up? Ya it was." Laughed Lauren while highfiveing Darren.

"No we have that over with," Walker said taking center stage (or living room) "lets get this party going! Bring out the squirt!"

"But only Harry potter likes that!" Yelled Joey.

"I'll stick to my red bull thank you very much." Yell Dylan holding up a can.

"I'll stay dehydrated thank you." Lauren said in her Draco voice.

"Yes!" Was all that was said from Darren and the glee kids stared laughing their heads off.

"Do you guys always quote your own plays?" Kurt asked trying to stop laughing?

"Most times." Said b-hole "we even bust out in song!"

"Yes we aren't the only ones!" Said Finn and Rachel just slapped him. "What was that for?" Rachel just sighs and says she will explain later.

"Can we get the party started now?" Asked Darren

"But no alcohol !" Yell Rachel "we are still in high school.

"Rachel really?" Said Kurt? "We've already had drinking party's or are you forgetting the one we had at your house?"

"I'm trying to" muttered Blaine.

"I'm just trying not to let that happen again!" Defended Rachel.

"We'll last time I didn't have anything to drink so I think I will this time. Whether you do or don't is up to you but we do need a driver soo..." He said over his shoulder while walking to to kitchen "can I have one please Dylan?" Dylan gave him a can and Kurt pipes it open and took a sip and looked at Rachel. "Hmm it's good, you want some?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay guys but you know how summers are. I think this is the last real chapter then the epilogue after soo it's almost done! That's good for me but idk for you. I hope you enjoy!**

**fyi- I own nothing but the plot!**

Darren, Lauren,Meredith and Joey were walking along the halls of the high school goofing around while walking to the glee room for the last meeting before the show when a lady walked up to them.

"Are you guys team starkid?" sje asked with fake worrie.

"Yea and who are you?" Asked Darren.

"Oh I'm coach Sue! I gave the rest of your group some coffee and I was going to find out guys to give you yours!" She said handing out coffees to the actors.

"Oh thanks that's so nice!" Meredith said taking a sip of her coffee. "And it's good too!"

"You guys are welcome! I'm a big fan of the glee club and I can't wait to see you guys on stage!" And with that she was off and the Starkids we looking after her.

"She's nice!" Lauren said "and she gave us caffeine!" She said drinking half the cup there."

"And you don't need anymore!" Said bout of the boys taking her cup off of her. But being Lauren she had to take it back from them but stepping on both of there feet. And with that she linked arms with Meredith and was off to the room.

When they walked into the glee room every one was looking at them.

"Sorry." Darren said "but when some one is high on caffeine and decides she knows the fastes way to the choir room we all get lost." He sends a glare at Lauren.

"Hey speaking of caffeine, where is your coffee?" Joey said looking at the rest of the group.

"What coffee?" Tina said.

"We were all waiting for you guys to get here to get coffee." Kurt said "but now I could go for some."

"But that coach lady said that she gave some to everyone and these were ours?!" Lauren said trying to figure this one out.

"Oh crap" was all that was heard from the group of students and their teacher.

"How much of those coffees have you guys drank all ready?" Puck asked. All the glee kids had an idea of what was going to happen next.

The "adults" with the coffee checked their cups to see. "Over half" most answered and the glee kids faceplamed or layed their head in their laps. "What?" Joey said "we got lost and they we small coffees!"

"We are not mad about your coffee drinking speed." Tina offered "it's the fact that coach sue gave them to you!"

"What's so bad about her?" Darren asked with a confused look on his face. She has been nothing but nice to him.

"Just wait untill the morning to find out." Kurt almost moaned in sadness.

"You guys can go home." Mr. Shue said the the Starkids, "Me and the NDs have something's to talk about."

The Starkids said their goodbyes and left the room. As soon as they did this the glee kids all got in a huddle in the center of the room.

"Any idea what she put in it this time?" "Who cares who are going to take over their parts?" "Are we going to be recast their parts? They are the leads!"

"Maybe she was being nice this time guys!" Sam said with an innocent look one his face when all the kids turned to look at him with glares. "What are you on?" Santanna almost yelled

What they didn't know was that Joey Ricter was in the door way this whole time because he was going back to get his blue head band.

"Guys hold up!" He almost yelled to get their attention. The group all turned to look at him with "oh crap" looks on their faces. "If You guys fell the need to give us under studies then go with the people who sang "No Way" that time before practice. The kids just gave him a look that asked "what are you talkin about?" "You know, the on that goes no way a bun.." And he was cut off

"We know which one you are talking about," said Blaine," but how do you know we sang that?"

"Oh we were in the office!" Joey said very Luna like.

"And who all is we?"

"Just me, Darren, Lauren, and Meredith."

"Oh crap" was said by the four singers.

"You guys would be perfect for the roles! And we have others who could cover yours and I think Blaine has the whole musical memorized anyway!"

"We'll I don't know..." Answered Blaine looking down at the floor.

"Come on!" Puck said, "you quote the thing all the time! We know you guys know it!"

The four singers look at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"This is going to be totally awesome!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter... Enjoy! Remember to review!**

**i own nothing**

The show went as planed with only one or two more attempts for sue to stop it. The crowd loved it and all the Starkids who went in the musical came to see how it went. Needless to say the media had a field day with it. Our four main actors in the musical did an amazing job with what they had to work with and the rest of the cast did a good job wit picking up the other parts.

When Kurt got some crap about "him playing a girl part" between the Starkids and the gleeks, well let's just say that they won't be bothering him again anytime soon.

Many friend ships were made and and many cell numbers exchanged before the Starkids had to board a plane to go back home and the glee students where still stuck in Lima, Ohio.

_A few years later_

Mr. Shue walked into the glee room with his lab top open and already to go. The glee club was having a reunion and he said they could have it where they spent most of their time as a group.

"Hey guys!" He said to the students "we have someone who wants to talk to you guys and say hi." With this he sat the computer on the piano and turned it so the students can see it.

One the screen it showed the starkid! The students smiles and laughed and just had fun chatting with them again.

"So," finally Blaine said "why did you guys call us?"

"Funny you should ask Blaine," B-hole came back with "we are putting together another Harry potter musical and wanted you guys in it!"

The no longer students looked at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"We have one condition."

"It has to be on Pigfarts!"

And they all fell into a fit of laughter.


End file.
